Las lágrimas de Voldemort
by Crislu
Summary: Voldemort ha dejado muchas heridas abiertas durante la batalla, esta es una de ellas...El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).


**Disclaimer: El universo** ** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)**

**Las lágrimas de Voldemort**

"_Si tuviera que definir a Remus con una sola palabra, sería AMIGO, amigo con mayúsculas, cuando necesitaba su ayuda siempre estaba allí" __**Arthur Weasly.**_

"_Como profesor sabía motivar a sus alumnos y darles el apoyo que necesitaban, como persona era noble y valiente, todo un Griffyndor" __**Neville Longbottom.**_

"_Un gran compañero, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano, me gustaba tanto como un buen dragón…., es broma, Lupin era mejor que un colacuerno" __**Rubeus Hagrid.**_

"_Cuidaba de quien le importaba y eso es la mejor virtud en un hombre" __**Molly Weasly.**_

"_Todo un bromista, Fred y yo ya lo admirábamos sin conocerlo, bendito Lunático, benditos merodeadores" __**George Weasly.**_

"_El más responsable de sus amigos, valiente, cordial y buen estudiante, un gran hombre" __**Minerva McGonagall.**_

"_Yo lo conocí en mi tercer año en Hogwarst, el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que hemos tenido, y uno de los más importantes miembros de la orden del fénix" __**Hermione Weasly.**_

"_Divertido, entretenido y ¡Guay!, Remus molaba!" __**Ron Weasly.**_

"_Siempre ayudando a quien más lo necesitaba, aún por encima de él mismo__**" Ginny Potter.**_

"_Amigo de mi padre y amigo mío, más que amigo, un tío, alguien a quien pedirle consejo, alguien que me quería por encima de todo, sus palabras de ánimo y su comprensión fueron inigualables, Remus era una gran persona y Voldemort nunca podrá borra la huella que él fue dejando en nuestros corazones. Lo más cerca que estuve de tener un padre, exceptuando a Sirius…" __**Harry Potter.**_

Teddy levantó la mirda del pergamino que estaba leyendo y miro intensamente a Hermione, tenía los ojos vidriosos y no acertaba a hablar.

— ¿Qué es esto? —consiguió decir.

— Son las impresiones sobre tu padre de gente que lo conoció, es para mi libro sobre los héroes anónimos. Ya ves que era una gran persona…

Ted asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a leer el documento, ya no aguantó más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en silencio, como se llora cuando lo que sientes dentro tuyo es tan profundo que no sabes cómo expresarlo, esas lágrimas amargas que son las únicas que consiguen traspasar tu alma.

—Quería que tuvieras una copia, al fin y al cabo era tu padre —musito Hermione—Y sobre todo en un día tan especial como hoy…

Teddy trago saliva, había oído cientos de veces como y por qué había muerto su padre, pero todo eso no se lo devolvía, que lo llamaran héroe, que dijeran que su padre y su madre eran piezas fundamentales de la resistencia, no lo consolaba.

Aunque tenía miles de personas que lo querían a su alrededor, no conocía ese amor de madre del que tanto hablaban, no tenía una padre al que admirar desde pequeño, un superhéroe capaz de sacarlo de todos los problemas, no, no admiraba a su padre. Nunca lo había admirado y nunca lo admiraría, porque nunca lo había conocido, y eso quizás era lo que más le dolía.

Por eso lloraba, porque dijera lo que dijera la gente, por dura que hubiese sido la batalla, todavía no había llegado a comprender porque se habían sacrificado de esa manera, dejándolo solo. Podía sonar egoísta, pero él, hubiese preferido a sus padres vivos.

—Tengo una cosa más para ti, George me ha pedido que te la entregue.

Revolviendo en su bolso sacó una rana de chocolate y se la tendió a Ted, quien la cogió con gesto dubitativo.

—A tu padre le encantaba el chocolate, vamos ábrela—le apremio Hermione haciendo ligeros gestos con su mano derecha.

Al abrirla quedó al descubierto una apetitosa ranita de chocolate, y un cromo de brujas y magos famosos en el que Lupin sonreía y saludaba a Ted desde la foto.

—Es el nuevo cromo de la colección—agregó Hermione—Feliz día del padre a pesar de todo… Tienes que saber que aunque no lo veas él estará siempre contigo, él vive en ti.

Y se marchó dejando a Ted solo en la habitación, para que pudiera llorar tranquilo, para que pudiera contarle a su padre todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Hermione se secó una solitaria lágrima que le caía por la mejilla, una de las tantas otras lágrimas de Voldemort.

**Nota: Me ha quedado triste y "cursi" lo sé, pueden decirme lo que quieran en un review. Gracias por leerme**


End file.
